


Alone (With You)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Izzy didn't like crowds.(He didn't like anything, really.)"So why are you still here?" Axl said, taking a break in sucking some girl's face off in order to look up at the other man. He looked thoroughly unimpressed, and this was nothing new, but it was far from welcome.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Alone (With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [live_wiree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_wiree/gifts).



Izzy didn't like crowds. 

(He didn't like anything, really.) 

"So why are you still here?" Axl said, taking a break in sucking some girl's face off in order to look up at the other man. He looked thoroughly unimpressed, and this was nothing new, but it was far from welcome. 

Izzy frowned. "You told me to." He pointed out and, _okay,_ maybe that was a tad bit pathetic, but what was he supposed to do? 

This was, after all, Axl's band, and there was no disagreeing with the redhead unless you either had a death wish or some very thick skin. But Axl just motioned into the air without a single sign of bother, turning back to the lady in his arms, giggling like some sort of airhead. 

"Go on." Axl said, smiling at his girl before leaning foward and making use of his tongue. 

Izzy rolled his eyes, turned around, and walked away, stuffing his hands into his pockets. That was an effective enough dismissal to send even the dumbest running, but Izzy wasn't quite sure where he was supposed to go. 

They were, after all, in the same hotel room that Izzy was designated to sleep in. 

As per usual, there were an inhumane amount of people scattered around the room, drinking and smoking and getting high without a care in the world. Slash was sitting on the couch, drinking whiskey straight from the bottle, looking like he had five seconds left before he was going to fall asleep. 

Steven was sitting beside him, rolling up a dollar bill with expert hands. "Hey, man!" Steven yelled, raising his hand. Slash startled and slowly turned in order to see who the drummer was yelling to, but when he saw, Slash grinned and sat up a little straighter. 

"What'cha doin'?" Slash asked, grinning through his long, wild mess of hair. 

Izzy almost didn't respond. 

"Nothing." He said. 

_Almost_ was the key word, here. 

"Well." Steven said, leaning into Slash's shoulder, mimicking his wide, cheerful smile. "If you're not doing anything, then do you wanna come sit with us?" 

If there was one thing that Izzy had noticed in the last few hours, it was that cliques seemed to form everywhere, including at parties. The 'cool kids', which mainly just involved Axl and Duff, were likely surrounded by the girls. The 'nerds', who weren't really nerds but just got straddled with that name because it was fitting to the situation, huddled amongst themselves, just like Slash and Steven. 

The 'loner' was forced to wander alone, with nowhere to go and nobody to go with, such as Izzy. 

"I'll pass." Izzy said, leaning to the side as some drunken nobody stumbled passed and nearly tumbled to the ground as a result of tripping over a nearby table. 

He sometimes didn't like his role as the loner, because it got quite tiring of being the only person without somebody to lean on whenever things got a little too tough. But Izzy didn't complain, and he just straightened his shoulders and continued on without a care. 

Or, at least, he tried to. 

"Okay." Slash said, and Steven raised his hand in mock farewell. 

Izzy walked away, brushing shoulders with people he didn't know, people he didn't care about. He had always been the loner in life - that one guy who nobody trusted just because of his looks. Izzy had been disappointed with that fact, but had gotten used to it. Over the years, he'd gotten used to the constant disappointments in life. 

But then came along Axl, and the band, and Duff, and, for once, Izzy's life wasn't a long, constant stress-induced pity party. ' _If so, then why are you still wandering around a part, alone!'_

It was almost funny, how alone Izzy felt when he was surrounded by people. 

Eventually, after a moment of aimless wandering, Izzy came to a stop near the corner, unsure why he was even still there. Axl had given him permission to leave- so why hadn't he?

A slender, yet strong arm wrapped around Izzy's waist, and pulled him tightly across a familiar chest. "Hey." Duff whispered, his breathe ghosting against sensitive skin. 

Izzy felt himself tense. "People can _see_ us." He hissed, panic curling within his chest. 

"So?" Duff smiled, and he grasped Izzy by his chin, turning the other man's head until they were face-to-face. "They can see us, but nobody's paying attention to us." 

Well, the man had a point, Izzy had to admit. 

"Okay, but -" Izzy's response was bitten back by a heated kiss, one that went straight down to his groin. Duff always had a way about him that always made people just to with whatever he said, no matter the consequences. 

However, this time, the consequences didn't seem so bad. 

Izzy smiled. "Alright." He said, grabbing Duff's hand and dragging him toward the door, feeling his heart as it seemed to expand at the sight of Duff's answering grin. 

Whenever Izzy was with Duff, he didn't quit feel so alone anymore. 


End file.
